Ayuda
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Sakuno sólo había querido pedirle ayuda a su abuela. — Ryuuzaki Sakuno/Tezuka Kunimitsu.


**Ayuda**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Este fic fue escrito para el reto de 10pairings en LJ.

Ayuda

—Abuela, ¿podrías ayudarme con...? —Sakuno nunca pudo terminar la frase.

Cuando había escuchado la puerta había corrido escaleras abajo, dejando de lado los libros de texto que tanto había releído, decidida a pedirle un poco de ayuda a su abuela, si ella no estaba demasiado cansada luego del día de clases, en vez de bajar con calma o al menos saludar apropiadamente desde arriba.

Pero, ¿cómo podría haber sabido que su abuela había llegado acompañada?

—Sakuno —dijo Sumire, tan tranquila como si no hubiese sucedido nada—. ¿Te acuerdas de Tezuka?

Sakuno asintió de reflejo ante la pregunta, todavía sin pronunciar palabra. Por mucho que su atención tres años atrás hubiese estado enteramente en Ryoma, le era imposible no recordar al que había sido capitán de Seigaku en ese entonces y que recientemente había tenido sus primeros partidos como profesional, cosa que su abuela había llegado a comentar alegremente en más de una ocasión.

—Ryuuzaki-san —la saludó Tezuka formalmente, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, mientras ella sentía sus mejillas colorearse en vergüenza. Reaccionando al fin, Sakuno hizo una rápida reverencia, queriendo saludar y disculparse apropiadamente, pero incapaz de encontrar las palabras para ello.

—Oh, ¿de nuevo matemáticas? —preguntó su abuela, quien parecía seguir sin notar su nerviosismo o al menos no quería hacer mención de este, cosa que Sakuno agradecía. Usualmente, su rostro y sus reacciones decían lo suficiente, por lo que si su abuela hubiese dicho algo, haciéndolo así más obvio, se habría sentido aun peor.

—Sí... no importa —respondió de inmediato en voz baja, antes de obligarse a decir algo más—: Si quieren puedo preparar algo...

Sakuno no esperó por una respuesta y se movió enseguida, dispuesta a cumplir con la oferta y esconderse por al menos unos minutos en la cocina, al menos hasta que pudiese calmarse o huir de regreso a su habitación. Pero su abuela se lo impidió.

—Está bien, está bien —la mujer rió, obviamente de buen humor—. Ahora...

—Ryuuzaki-sensei —la interrumpió Tezuka, manteniendo su tono serio y definitivo—, si desea puedo ayudar.

-—

Y así había sido.

Sakuno se removió en su asiento, tratando de concentrarse en los números impresos en la hoja y recordar la explicación que Tezuka le había dado, pero cada segundo que pasaba hacía que le pareciese aun más difícil lograrlo.

La presencia de Tezuka era imponente, y aunque años atrás no había tenido problemas para hablar frente a él, ni siquiera cuando había interrumpido una conversación de él y su abuela, todo por preguntar dónde podía estar Ryoma, ahora no conseguía hacerlo.

Quizás era por el ambiente tenso y callado, el cual apenas era roto por los ruidos provenientes del primer piso, dónde su abuela estaba terminando los preparativos para la cena.

O tal vez porque sentía la mirada del antiguo capitán de Seigaku, quien permanecía en silencio mientras supervisaba su trabajo, sólo hablando sucintamente para explicarle algo más cuando la veía dudar...

—¿Terminaste? —cuestionó él en cuanto ella respondió el último de los ejercicios. Sakuno asintió con su cabeza aceleradamente y le entregó la hoja.

—Sí —reafirmó aunque no era necesario, sintiéndose tentada a quitársela y revisar las ecuaciones una por una, antes de que él descubriese todas sus equivocaciones; al fin de cuentas el sólo esfuerzo no era suficiente... Este pensamiento la hizo palidecer y cuanto Tezuka al fin habló, de reflejo se sentó perfectamente derecha, sintiéndose más tensa de lo que había estado en años.

—Hay un error.

Sakuno bajó su cabeza, avergonzada, y recibió nuevamente la hoja. No era que hubiese esperado haberlo hecho perfectamente, pero el escucharlo consiguió que la decepción por ello fuese aun mayor.

Mordiendo su labio nerviosamente, Sakuno recorrió con su mirada cada ecuación, buscando desesperadamente su error, y sin fijarse estiró su mano, tanteando la madera en busca del lápiz, pero en su descuido en vez de agarrarlo terminó tumbándolo de la mesa.

—¡Lo-lo siento! —exclamó, sonrojándose nuevamente al ver cómo Tezuka se agachaba para recoger el objeto por ella.

—Toma.

Sakuno le agradeció rápidamente y se obligó a concentrarse nuevamente en lugar de pensar en lo avergonzada que se sentía, pero antes de que pudiese reanudar la búsqueda de su error, Tezuka habló nuevamente:

—Cálmate.

Su tono era tan firme y seguro que era imposible no obedecerlo e inconcientemente Sakuno se encontró haciendo justo eso: respirando pausadamente y relajando su postura y antes de que supiese cómo o porqué, sintió que su mente se aclaraba.

—Es sólo uno —indicó Tezuka poco después, consiguiendo que esta vez las palabras quedasen claras en su mente. Uno. Nada más.

Sakuno se encontró suspirando con alivio, y aunque no podía decir que se sentía segura, cuando Tezuka le señaló el mencionado error al tiempo que le recordaba parte de su previa explicación, Sakuno pudo corregirlo y en menos tiempo del que había temido.

—Bien —asintió Tezuka al ver la corrección que ella había hecho, devolviéndole la hoja de ejercicios minutos después. Por un instante Sakuno creyó ver como sus labios se alzaban en una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta desapareció en un parpadeo. Aun así, se encontró sonriéndole en respuesta.

—Muchas gracias, Tezuka-san —dijo, sinceramente agradecida.

—No fue nada. —Tezuka se levantó y la miró fijamente—. Faltan dos años para los exámenes de la universidad. No bajes la guardia.

Dos años eran mucho, pensó algo divertida, pero por alguna razón se encontró asintiendo, completamente convencida de las palabras de Tezuka e incluso queriendo seguir su consejo.


End file.
